


Broken Vow

by Uke08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, F/M, Female Protagonist Can't Remember Who She Was, For Now The Rating Is Teen, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating Will Be Mature, Rating will change, Romance, Sebastian Stan As Jefferson, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalynn and Jefferson grew up together in their fairytale world. They promised each other that they would always be friend and always be in each others life. Her parents had to move, thus taking her with them and away from Jefferson. They promised to find each other when they were adults, but that never happened. Jefferson found another woman and eventually had a child with her. Rosalynn never married, never had a child, and never moved on from Jefferson. She had no idea if he was still alive or not.<br/>One day Rosalynn woke up from her three year coma. She had no memory of anything or anyone, not even herself. Jefferson remembers her though. He remembers life in the other world. He remembers it all. Can he finally be with her after all these years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

_“Do you promise you’ll never forget me?”_

_“I promise, Rosalynn. I’m yours forever.”_

I woke up with a sudden jolt. Where am I? This room, it looks unfamiliar. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, trying to see if I knew where I was.

As I looked out, there were people walking down the sidewalk. They had smiles on their faces, some were real and others were for show. How did I know that?

I heard a knock on my door and in come a woman wearing an apron. Her eyes widened when she saw my empty bed and then glanced over at me. She dropped the clothes she had in her hand. I guessed she was going to change my unconscious body. She must have been the one taking care of me.

“You’re awake?” The woman asked as she slowly crept her way to me, like I was some alien.

I looked around first, trying to understand what was even happening. I finally answered back, but my voice cracked at the beginning. “Yes.” Ouch, that hurt my throat.

The woman noticed I was in slight discomfort and quickly ran out of the room. I looked down at the clothes that were on the floor. They looked like some sort of bed material. They were clothes you slept in.

My head spun as I tried to understand what was going on. Where am I? Who am I? Who was the woman?

“Rosalynn, please drink this.” The woman said as she handed me a glass of water. When did she come back?

I took the glass of water and relieved myself of the dry and scratchy feeling. It felt like I didn’t use my voice in ages. Why was that? How long was I sleeping?

After I drank all of the water in the cup, I gave the glass back to the woman. “Where am I?” I asked, finally able to talk without sounding like a frog.

“You are in Storybrooke.” She answered and ran a hand over my cheek.

I backed my face away a bit, not wanting her to touch me. _Who was this woman?_

“Rosalynn, do you not remember me?” Her voice was heartbroken and it made me feel this unknown guilt.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. Hell, I don’t even know if my name is this…Rosalynn name.” My voice sounded off to me. Maybe it was because I just woke up?

“My child, you must be so confused.” She sat down on the bed and looked at my face. “You went to sleep one day and never woke up. It’s been three years…”

I finally noticed the machine that was by my bed. I followed the tubes and wires from it and saw they were attached to me. I heard the sound of a beeping noise. I looked up to the source and found that it also showed a zig zag line for every beep. I spotted at the corner a heart shape with a number beside it. That machine was probably showing my heart beat and rate.

“I have no memory of you. I have no memory of myself. I have…nothing.” My voice trailed off. No there was something I remember before waking up. The voices I heard seconds before my eyes opened. It was a young male’s voice and I think my own too.

“Your name is Rosalynn Burks. I am your mother, Julia Burks.” She explained to me.

Honestly, I had no idea if I should believe her. I sighed, but did I have anything else to go by on who I am?

“Do I have a father?” I asked, feeling like I knew the answer to that.

“Of course you do, but he…was just a sperm donor. When he found out I was pregnant he left.” She answered and gave me a shrug. “I think I did pretty well on my own on raising you.”

“Friends?” I wanted to get off the topic of this father thing.

“You do. You only have a couple though.” My mother answered. “There is a teacher named Mary Margaret Blanchard. Your other friend is Ashley Boyd. While you were out, Ashley got pregnant. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had the baby now.”

I frowned in confusion. I had no idea who these friends of mine were. “Do they know I am awake?” I asked out of curiosity.

“No, would you like them to? I was so wrapped around the fact that you were awake that I forgot.” Her voice made it feel like she was ashamed.

“Don’t be sorry, I understand…I think.” I wasn’t one hundred percent sure on much.

We talked for a while. I was back to lying on my bed. My muscles were getting tired of me standing. It had been awhile since I used them. I’m surprised I’m not skin and bones for how long I was out.

“Tomorrow, I would like to go out. I think fresh air will do me good…” I looked over to the window, watching the clouds fly by.

“You’re right, Rose. Shall we take a stroll in the woods? You used to love looking at all the nature and creatures in the woods as a child. It was more entertaining to you than playing at the park.” My mother let out a soft laugh when she was remembering me as a child.

“That sounds lovely. I might need to take breaks though. My muscles are weak.” I looked down at my blanket covered legs. It’s not like I was unable to walk, but after some time I might need to take a small break.

I was standing in front of my long mirror. I turned a bit to the side and then to the other side, checking out my outfit. My top was tucked into my black skirt. It had small black dots covering the white cloth. The ruffles of the top were very elegant to my body size. I had on a brown belt around my waist, where the shirt and skirt met. The black skirt went down to the part above my knees. For shoes I wore black flats that had a tiny black bow on top.

I looked at my hair. My mother went all out on it, claiming she hasn’t had her fill on doing my hair in a long time. I laughed at the memory of her saying that.

We were walking along the path in the woods. It wasn’t very sunny today, bummer. The clouds weren’t rain clouds. The temperature had to of been in the seventies, maybe late sixties, but it wasn’t very chilly.

As we walked along the path, I caught something at the corner of my eye. I turned my head and spotted a man in a hat. A top hat. He wore black clothes that fitted him nicely.

He stared back at me, sending a chill down my spine. Who was this man?

I gave him a small smile and his face seemed to change slightly. He looked like he was trying to hold back on doing something. I didn’t feel threatened by him. Instead, I had this strange attraction to him. Maybe it was his face. He had a nice face. His lips had his charming curve to them that could mean mischievous or cuteness.

I turned to look at my mother. “Who’s that?” I asked, pointing to the man.

She turned and looked puzzled. “Who?”

“The man over…” When I turned my head I noticed he was gone. “…there…”

“Are you okay?” My mother asked.

“…Yeah…” I said in a distant voice, trying to figure out where the hell he could have gone.

“We can take a break if your legs hurt, Rosalynn.” My mother suggested.

When my mother said my name, I felt eyes on me. Not just my mother’s eyes, but someone else’s. Maybe it was the man?

“I’d…like to go now. Are there any places to see in this town?” I asked my mother as we turned around and started to head for town.

“There’s a café. You used to work there…I’m sure everyone there will be happy you woke up.” I rolled my eyes at the thought. Ugh, people.

The café was cute and small. It had dark brown, square tables with white tea cups for chairs. Inside the tea cups were padding so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable. The cups had part of the side cut out so you could sit in it. The walls were milky white and the floors were dark brown, hardwood floors. The menus were blackboards with blue, pink, and white chalk writing over it.

I sat at my chair, my mother on the side of the table in hers. I ran my hand over the smoothness of the white cup I was drinking out of. The steam was still coming out of my French vanilla cappuccino.

The door chimed, meaning someone was coming in or leaving. I turned my head slightly and spotted the man in the woods. He knew I was here. He must have followed my mother and me.

I knew that this was creepy, but I still felt that weird attraction to him. It was like my body knew him but my mind didn’t. It was starting to piss me off.

I saw him walk over to a table that was a few tables down ours. I saw a glimpse of his drink. It was tea.

“Rosalynn…” I heard my mother call out for me softly.

I saw the man tense up at the sound of my name. I knew then he must have known who I was. Not wanting to offend my mother by not responding, I turned and smiled at her.

“Why were you staring at that man?” She asked quizzically.

I was trying to think of a reason, quickly. “I like his hat.” I answered my mother.

She looked around me towards the man and then gave an approving nod. “Yes, he does have a nice hat.” There was a moment before she spoke again. “And a nice face…are you sure it wasn’t that?” My mother raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. “Mother, please…”

“Should I give him your number? He might be single.” My mother teased me more.

“Mom, please…stop. I…uh…I’m not attracted to him.” I lied and she knew it. “Okay, I am but still…stop!” My voice got quieter when I started to get more frustrated.

“Well, his name is Jefferson if you’d like to know.” I couldn’t help but pray he couldn’t hear out conversation. “He keeps to himself mostly, but I hear he’s very sweet when you get to know him.”

“Can we change the topic, Mom? Please?” I gave her a serious look and she held up her hands.

“Okay, okay…well I need to head to the restroom. I’ll be back.” She stood up and walked over towards the bathroom.

I sighed when I knew I was alone at my table. I felt a tapping at my shoulder. I turned and spotted the man, Jefferson, was standing right there.

“May I?” He asked, pointing to the empty chair. It wasn’t the one my mother sat in.

I nodded, not able to find words. He smiled a charming grin, showing smooth and white teeth. Great, he has a perfect smile too…fucker.

“If you don’t mind me asking, were you the woman who…went into a weird sleep coma?” He asked me, not taking his eyes off my blue eyes.

I nodded again. Where did my voice go?

“Well, I am glad you’re awake now. I know your friends and they have been worried about you.” Jefferson’s eyes glanced down to my hands. “Are you nervous?”

I looked down at my hands, not knowing why he would ask that. My fingers shook slightly, showing some nervousness. I guess I am a bit intimidated by him, but not scared.

I shook my head to answer his question and he bit his delicious bottom lip, trying to hide a smirk. Delicious? Really?

“Cat got your tongue?” He asked me and got closer to me. “I can go get it back for you.”

I went to say something but all that came out was uhs and ums. Finally I took a deep breath and spoke. “Sorry, you’re very…intimidating. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“Intimidating? You’ve said that before to me…before your sleep coma.” He held out his hand. “I didn’t get to introduce myself before. I am Jefferson.”

I took his hand into my clammy hand. Great, our first greeting and my hand is all clammy.

“My name is Rosalynn…I think. It’s what my…mother says.” I furrowed my eyebrows and let go of his hand.

“…You don’t remember anything do you?” He asked and I nodded again. I saw his tongue peek out when he licked his bottom lip. “I’m not a very busy man. If you’d like…I can help you?”

“How would you help me?” I asked and looked down at his lips again. They were very distracting and I think he knew it.

“I can take you to your friends, have them help you. I can…take you around town…” He shrugged. “I guess your mom can do all that.”

“Yeah, she could…but thank you. I would like that.” I smiled kindly at him. No offense to my mother but I want to spend time with mysterious man.

“Great, I’ll see you soon. Here’s my number…” He took a napkin and a pen, writing down his name and number. I had no idea where that pen came from. Maybe his ass, I don’t know.

“…Do I know you? I mean…”I sighed. “I feel like I know you.”

“We’ve met once. Remember, a few minutes ago I said that?” He answered when he gave me the napkin.

“I don’t mean that. I feel like there’s more…” My head started to hurt and I put my hand on my forehead. “Sorry, I don’t know what I am saying. Ignore me…”

“Don’t give up on that feeling.” He whispered to me. “You’ll know soon enough.”

I looked up and saw he was already walking out of the café. I felt a gush of wind go by me and heard someone sit in the chair.

“Sorry, I saw you were talking to the guy.” My mother said with a huge smile on her face. “So…did you get his number?”

“Yeah, I did…how old am I?” I asked, because I wanted to know for reasons.

“You’re twenty one.” My mother answered. “Your birthday is in a month or so.”

“I see…” I looked out the window and spotted Jefferson getting into a car, probably his.

It was black old fashioned car. I had no idea the make and model, just judging by everyone else’s car his was old fashioned. As I watched him drive away, I couldn’t help but wonder what the hell just happened. When I finally was able to speak to him words came out like nothing. He was so easy to talk to. Who was this man?

**A/N: This is my first time writing an Once Upon A Time story. I hope I didn't do too baldy at this chapter. Please let me know if I should continue this! I really would like to hear from any of you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

_“Rosalynn, you come back here right now!” Shouted my mother from the entryway._

_“Mom, I am going to see him!” I shouted back as I stomped my feet towards the woods._

_“When you see that he has moved on from you, don’t come crying back to me!” Mom yelled and slammed the house door shut._

_I rolled my eyes. He and I promised one another that we would always be together, one way or another. He promised me that he wouldn’t forget me._

_Now that I am an adult I can do as I please!_

_It took a couple of hours to get to his house, or what I think is his house. I had gotten lost on the way a few times, but I think I found it. I took a deep breath, trying to summon my courage to knock on the door._

_Would he remember me? It has been years since we had last saw one another. We were young teenagers when I had to leave him._

_My parents didn’t approve of us being so close. When we were kids they were okay with it. But as he grew older he became more “mad”. To me it was just Jefferson. He didn’t become more of anything besides himself._

_I knocked three times on the door to this small house. I heard a woman’s voice calling from inside the house. Finally the door opened._

_This beautiful woman opened the door with a huge smile on her face. Her hair blew softly due to the door being opened. Shit, it’s the wrong house._

_“Hello, can I help you?” The woman asked kindly._

_“I…I’m sorry. I must have the wrong house.” I explained embarrassed._

_“Oh? Whose house are you looking for? I can try to help.”_

_I bit my lip after I responded to her. “I’m looking for a man named Jefferson.”_

_“This is his house. Are you a friend of his?” There was a small pause before she continued. “My fiancé is out working right now. I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”_

_Fiancé? Shit. “I’m sorry; I had no idea-…”_

_“Mama? Is daddy home?” A small little girl asked as she squeezed by her mother’s leg to look out the door. “Hi!” She greeted with a big smile that reminded me of Jefferson._

_He has a daughter?! “Hello…” My heart contracted in my chest. He really did move on._

_“What’s your name?” The little girl asked. “My name is Grace! That’s…G R A C E. Right, Mama?” She looked up to her mother and got a nod in response._

_“That is a pretty name. My name is Rosalynn.” I brought out my hand and shook the hand of the little girl. She was easy to adore._

_“Daddy and I are having tea when he gets home.” She explained and scrunched up her little nose._

_“That sounds exciting!” I looked up at the woman. “I apologize for intruding. Please...forget I came today.” I gave her a small smile, trying to hide my disappointment._

_“Are you sure? Jefferson will be home soo- oh there he is!” She said and ran from the house, past me._

_The little girl followed and immediately hugged her father, my Jefferson. He grew up to be such a handsome man. He was only a few years older than I was._

_His hair was longer than what I remembered him having. He could use a comb for it. He was kissing his fiancé on the cheek and then squeezed his daughter in his arms. I don’t think he even noticed me._

_“Jefferson, there is a woman here to see you.” The mother, his fiancé, said to him._

_Jefferson turned his gaze from her to me. His eyebrows furrowed, like he was unsure who I was until it dawned on him._

_“Ros…alynn?” He breathed out._

_“Hi…” I said with an awkward wave of my hand before putting my hands behind my back. “I’m sorry to come uninvited. I’ll leave now.” I bowed a little. “It’s nice to see you’re doing well.” I could feel the lump in my throat expand. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be!_

_“Wait, Rosalynn…” He began to say but I put a hand up to stop him from speaking._

_“I shouldn’t have come.” I said and then turned to make my leave._

_I could hear him speaking softly to his family, but I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. Footsteps were coming up behind me, but that only made me walk faster. I needed to leave, to get away._

_A tug on my arm stopped me in my tracks, only to be turned around and facing the love of my life, my Jefferson. He looked to be in pain. Why?_

_“Hear me out at least.” He said and I could see the tension in his eyes clearly._

_“There is nothing to hear. You moved on from me, I didn’t move on from you. You forgot about me, I didn’t. I kept our promises, you didn’t. That’s all that needs to be said.” I tugged my arm away. “You have no idea what I went through to see you today. Of course, none of it’s your fault. I chose to disobey my parents and now I have nowhere to go or live. It’s my choice that I chose you. It’s your choice you chose-…”_

_“Stop. Just…stop.” Jefferson said and sighed. “I didn’t forget you. I heard…you moved on from me. I was going to speak to you about it, but I never got the courage to.”_

_“Whoever told you that I moved on was a liar.”_

_“It was your mother.” He admitted. “I wrote you a letter, confessing how much I missed you. She wrote back to me with the letter I sent you, saying you don’t care for me anymore. You found a man who could give you the world…a man who wasn’t broke.”_

_“You know that I would choose you over money!” I shouted and felt the tears prick at my eyes. “You know that I lov-…you know that I’m not like that.” He’s almost married now; don’t get ahead of yourself Rosalynn._

_“Grace is an amazing kid.” I said after a long and awkward pause._

_Jefferson smiled adoringly. “She is.”_

_“She has your smile. The same one you had when you were a kid.” I kicked a leaf that was on the ground. “I’m glad you’re happy, Jefferson. You deserve to be.”_

_“So do you…” He trailed off and I shook my head._

_“I don’t.” I disagreed and then turned my back to him. “I need to go. If I leave now, I might make it back to my parent’s house. They might take me back in.”_

_“You can stay with me if you want.” He was close to me, I could tell by the breath of air on the back of my head._

_“Jefferson, you know I can’t. How can I when you have a future wife and a daughter with you? I’m no one of importance anymore. Please just let me go home before it gets dark.”_

_“I don’t like the idea of you walking alone.” His tone felt more demanding and I turned to face him._

_“I am not yours anymore, Jefferson.” My eyebrows were furrowed at him. Those words felt alien to me. I’m not his and he isn’t mine. That’s not how our story is supposed to go! “You don’t tell me what to do.”_

_“You an I both know that we can’t get enough of one another.” He took my hand and placed it on his heart._

_I almost caved in. I tried to remind myself that he wasn’t single anymore._

_“And you and I both know that you have your woman and Grace. I’m not in that picture with you anymore.” I took my hand away, already missing the feel of his fast beating heart. “I’ll always love you, Jefferson. There is that what you want me to admit? Well you have it. Now please…”_

_“Just…send me letters, letting me know how you are and everything.” He looked lost for words, I wish I could read his mind. “I’ll go mad again.”_

_“You are mad, Jefferson.” I said with a small playful smile. “You’re my mad hatter.”_

I woke up in a daze. What was that dream? Did I seriously dream of Jefferson as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland? I laughed at the thought. He might find that amusing. Maybe I should tell him.

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand. I went to my contacts and started to text him.

Rosalynn: So, I had a dream about you. It was weird! Don’t think I’m crazy please…

Immediately I received a text back.

_Jefferson: Never. What was it about? Was it one of those dreams? ;)_

_Rosalynn: Mind out of the gutter._

_Jefferson: Sorry, I had to! Now, what was it?_

_Rosalynn: You were the Mad Hatter, living in a small house with a fiancé and daughter. I think her name_ _was Grace? And you and I were like…lovers or something. Idk. It ended with me being heartbroken and you living on with your family._

I didn’t get an immediate response. I shrugged and decided it was time to brush the death taste out of my mouth. Ugh, morning mouth taste.

After I brushed my teeth I looked at my phone, no texts or calls. Did I say the wrong thing? I quickly sent a message.

_Rosalynn: I’m sorry if I sounded crazy…please don’t hate me?_

He texted me back finally.

_Jefferson: I’m sorry; I…didn’t know how to respond to it. If you have more of these dreams, I wouldn’t mind hearing about them. It was interesting. :) I could never hate you and stop saying that you’re crazy. Trust me, I know mad._

_Rosalynn: Okay. :) Can I see you today? I’d like to get to know you more, if that’s alright with you._

_Jefferson: Nothing could make me happier than that._

_Rosalynn: What should we do?_

_Jefferson: How about dinner first? Then you and I could take a stroll around town?_

_Rosalynn: That sounds great! :D See you at…2pm?_

_Jefferson: Yes. Shall I meet you somewhere?_

_Rosalynn: At the café. :) That can be our spot._

Jefferson: I like that.

I felt my tummy flutter with joy and excitement. What is it about him that makes me feel this way? It’s a welcoming and familiar feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am trying to squeeze in chapters here and there for all of my stories. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

I sat there at the table in the café, waiting on Jefferson. He was a little late, but nothing I’m too worried about. Finally I saw him come inside the café and I gave him a small smile. He looked really good.

“Sorry that I’m late.” He said and took a seat across from me. “To be honest…I didn’t know what to wear.”

I rolled my eyes playfully. “Oh boy, you’re one of those people.” I teased.

He gave me a toothy grin towards me. “I’m usually not, but today I just couldn’t decide.”

I pointed up. “Stand up and turn around. I want to look at your outfit.”

Jefferson bit back a smile and stood up straight. He held out his arms as he twirled slowly around, letting me look at his outfit.

My eyes went to his ass. Damn, that ass.

“Well, I like black on you.” I said and he gave me a shy smile.

“Black is mostly all I wear.” He paused for a moment. “There’s black, dark grey, grey, brown, white…oh and maroon.”

“They all sound very fun.” I gave him a small wink. “I think dark purple would look great on you as well.” I finished my coffee and then stood up from the chair. “Shall we go?” I asked and held out my hand to hold onto his arm.

Jefferson looked at me like he snapped out of a daydream. I wonder what was on his mind.

He nodded and let me take his arm. “Should we walk around first or eat?”

“Walk around first. I’m not that hungry yet…” I trailed off when I spotted this older gentleman across the street. He looked very rich and kind of scary looking.

He was wearing a hat and walked with a cane. I felt Jefferson stop breathing and I turned my head to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered to him.

Jefferson removed my arm from his and put it on my back. “Let’s go, quickly.” He demanded in a ‘don’t argue with me’ tone.

I complied and let him lead me down the sidewalk. “Who was that man that was looking at us?” I asked curiously.

“That’s Mr. Gold.” He answered quickly, like he wanted to drop the conversation.

“Do you not like him?” I asked and went to turn my head to see if the man was still there.

“Don’t look at him. Ignore him.” Jefferson said sternly. “He’s not my favorite person in the world.”

Once we were around the corner he relaxed a bit. His arm slid off of me and was now by his side. I didn’t like that he wasn’t touching me, so I took his hand into mine and tangled our fingers together.

A familiar feeling swelled up in my heart from the touch. My dream came back to my mind. Was it a dream though? It felt real, very real.

“So, tell me about where you live. Do you live alone? Is it here in town?” I asked and I felt his thumb brush against my skin.

“I do live alone and it’s in town but not near anyone.” He answered my two questions. “It’s a big house. You would like it.”

“I want to see it someday. I like big houses, I think.” I frowned at the thought. I’m only going by how I feel at the moment since I don’t remember who I was before.

“No problem. I’d love to have you over.” Jefferson smiled.

After he showed me around the town, I bought a few things from different stores. There was a cute antique store that I loved. I bought some old fashions keys; I have a weird taste okay? And in another store, which was a jewelry store. There was a necklace that had a tea pot and cup for charms. I immediately wanted it.

“Do you mind?” I ask as we walk out of the store and holding up the necklace.

Jefferson smiled and took the necklace into his hands. I turned my back to him and I felt him put the necklace on my neck. His fingers brushed against my skin when he moved my hair out of the necklace. A shiver went down my body that started at the spot where he touched me.

“You okay?” He whispered softly in my ear.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I nodded quietly and tried to calm my face down so I could look at him. When I thought I was in the clear, I turned my head to see him already gazing down at me.

“Thank you.” I thanked quietly.

“You’re welcome. Now…how about dinner?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

After I nodded to his question, he took my hand and led me over to the restaurant area. I looked around the place, wondering where to go.

“Do you like Italian?” He asked me. “That place over there,” he pointed to a restaurant “has the best pasta I have ever had.”

“I want to try.” I answered when I looked over to him, after looking at the restaurant he had pointed to.

We had out dinner, it was delicious. I had pasta with four different kinds of cheese in it and some sauce. This was definitely my favorite food.

“Shall we be heading out?” Jefferson asked me after he paid the bill.

I nodded to answer his question. Standing up with him, I took his arm and held it to my side. When I asked where we were going after this, he mentioned his house.

“Okay, we can go there.” I said in agreement.

We finally got to his house and my mouth dropped open. _Holy shit._ His house was huge.

“What do you think?” He asked as he unlocked and opened the front door for me.

“Only you live here?” I asked when I walked in the house.

A sudden feeling of sadness and loneliness took over me. I stilled in my steps and Jefferson noticed.

“Yes, it’s only m-…are you okay?” He asked me after he shut the door.

I turned to look at him, feeling an urge to cry. “I am, but I don’t know why I want to cry.” The last word I said caught in my throat.

“Hey, don’t cry…” Jefferson said softly and ran a hand over my cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I felt fine and now…I feel lonely and sad.” I looked around the house and then folded my arms to my chest, like I was trying to protect myself.

His brows furrowed slightly and he took me into his arms. His warm embrace felt like a cure to my unwelcomed feelings. I melted in is arms and slowly returned the embrace.

I had no idea who this man was. I just met him yesterday and I’m already feeling like this. I didn’t like how fast I was starting to get attached to him, but I also liked it. I liked the feeling I got when he touched me, looked at me, or spoke.

“Rosalynn, you can tell me whatever you want. Remember that, okay?” He said to me and put his chin on top of my forehead. “I like hearing how you are feeling or what your thoughts are on things.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because…I just do.” He seemed hesitant with his words, like he was choosing them carefully.

Not wanting to make him tell me stuff, unless he wanted to, I tried to change the subject. “Can you show me around the house?” I asked.

“Sure, no problem.” He let go of me but I made sure he was holding my hand. While we walked around the house he asked me questions. “Why did you feel sad and lonely? Are you still feeling it?”

“No, I’m not. Well, sort of…but not as much as before.” I frowned a little. “Don’t get offended, please?”

He stopped walking and I noticed we were in his kitchen. “Okay, tell me.” He didn’t use a demanding tone.

“You’re house, it’s too big. You’re all alone and…” I shook my head, not understanding where this was coming from. “I don’t know.”

Jefferson smiled a little bit before responding to me. “You’re welcome to come over whenever you want, if you’d like to. That way I’m not lonely anymore.”

“So you are lonely.”

“Not anymore.”

“I don’t like that you’re lonely, or were lonely. You don’t deserve that.” I looked down at the tiled floor, embarrassed.

“I don’t like that you felt sad and lonely moments ago. I don’t like you feeling anything negative.” He paused for a moment before adding. “I don’t like it when you’re not with me.” His tone was cautious.

I looked up at him with a confused expression on my face. I thought for a moment and realized that I felt the same as well. I hated being away from him. Last night sucked and I just thought about him constantly. I hate not touching him. I hate not looking at him or having his gaze on me. Where the hell were these feeling coming from?

I took a cautious step back, unable to comprehend what I was feeling. Who am I? Who is this man? Why do I like him so much?

“Rosalynn?” He asked with worry set in his tone.

“Jefferson, I need to be blunt with you. No beating around the bush anymore.” I let go of his hand with reluctance. “I don’t know you. I don’t know myself. I don’t know anything really. When I’m with you, I feel like I’m on cloud nine. I feel like I am on top of the world. Why is that? These feelings I have are starting to scare me. This is all happening so fast and I feel like I should run from it, but I don’t want to.”

He listened to my words very carefully and when he found the moment to speak he did. “Are you trying to say you don’t want to see me anymore?”

“Not at all. In fact, I want to see more of you. But that’s the thing! That’s the crazy part! I just met you and I-…” I was cut off by him taking me into his arms and holding me like I was his anchor.

“Don’t fight the feelings you have. Don’t fight the thoughts or dreams, let them come and accept them…please.” I could have sworn that he was begging me, but why?

“Can we just slow down though? I like how we are, but I’m scared that this is all happening so fast.” I ran a hand down and up his back, noticing how muscular he was underneath the clothes.

“Anything for you…” He muttered. “Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tada! Another chapter! :) Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
